I Need a Tutor
by dickard23
Summary: Drew is failing math. Desperate, he seeks an online tutor. Owen is failing English and he does the same. What will happen when they meet their tutors face to face? This is a Dralli/Clowen crackship.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a Lemony Crackship. Get ready for some Dralli and Clowen. (also some LuKat, Fimogen, Badam, Bianson, Jennor) This is somewhat AU. Assume Degrassi cannon except no Cam suicide, no Asher, and all other changes will be apparent in the story.

**Prologue One Week Ago**

Alli was at the Dot crying. Another failed relationship, another jerk for a boyfriend. This time Dave cheated on her over spring break and he left her for Jacita. Clare saw her crying and ordered them a chocolate milkshake with two straws. This always cheers up Alli.

"It's gonna be okay," Clare told her as she sat down with the treat.

"When did you come in?"

"A few minutes ago, but you didn't see me."

"Dave cheated on me and he left me. Why do guys always leave me?"

"I don't know. I'm not the best with relationships myself."

"You just got Eli back at the Frostival."

"Yeah, and now he just wants to smoke weed with Jake. He's hardly been a boyfriend. We didn't do much at all over spring break. I thought maybe we'd have some sexy time."

"Really, but your ring."

"I've been thinking about it for a long time. I don't think I want to wait until marriage anymore."

"And Eli passed it up to smoke with Jake."

"Well I didn't say, stop smoking so we can have sex, but I thought he'd at least try to romance me a little, take me out to dinner, a picnic anything, but he would just get high and laugh at stupid stuff. I miss Eli. I feel like I just got him back and he's gone again."

"Did you tell him how you feel?"

"Yes and he swears it helps with his bipolar disorder, but I think it makes him worse. I also begged Jake to stop giving him so much weed because of his medication and he laughed it off too."

"Guys suck, Clare."

"You can say that again."

"Thanks for helping me stop crying."

"Anytime Alli. We're always in each other's corners. No matter what."

We fist bump and then laugh about it.

Alli's POV

Clare's right. I need something to distract me from Dave. I'm good at math and I could use some money, so I go ahead and make up the account SexyMathTutor online to see if I can get any customers. I put up the coursework I've done, and I hope for the best.

Clare's POV

I finally have a real date with Eli. He promised to take me out to dinner and a movie and be sober. I am relieved. I put on a sexy bra and matching panties hoping we can get some affection going on. I want this to be a good night. He picks me up, and I kiss him on the lips. "Shall we?"

He borrowed his Mom's car since Morty's long dead, and he takes me to the Dot, which is dinner I guess, but not that special. He could have at least sprung for Little Miss Steaks. After dinner, we go to the movie, which is some horror movie. Not so great, but maybe we can just make out during it. I try and kiss him, but he doesn't seem too interested. What am I doing wrong? Why doesn't he want me anymore? At the end of the date, he brings me home.

"How was your date?" Mom asks me.

"Sucky!" I go upstairs and text Alli. "I don't think Eli wants me anymore."

She calls immediately.

"What! He's crazy about you. He almost got stabbed; he wrecked his car. He wrote that crazy-ass play."

"He took me to the Dot for our dinner date and didn't even want to make out during the movie."

"Ooh! That's bad."

"Duh! I had on my sexy underwear, and he didn't even try to see it."

"Ouch! Maybe you should dump him before he dumps you."

"I just might do that."

The next day, I call him to ask him where he is. He says he's at home, so I go over and he's not there. I remember Adam put Find my Friends on our phones, and I track Eli to a house. I go over there and he's making out with some bitch.

"ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

He looks up, busted. "Clare let me explain."

"Let you explain what. Why you ignored me all spring break to get high with my stepbrother? Why you would barely kiss me on our date last night? Why you told me you were at home when instead you're making out with a girl who looks like she's strung out on meth! We are SO OVER!" I stormed out. He ran after me, claiming he was only kissing her because he ran out of money to buy drugs and he and Jake were out. "SO YOU'RE A PROSTITUTE TOO! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

I am too upset to cry. I call Adam, and he picks me up to take me home. I tell him it's over. Eli picked drugs and another girl over me. We're done. He gives me this sympathetic look. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your date," I tell him.

"I had to drop off Becky anyway. You didn't mess up anything."

"Thanks for the ride." I run upstairs. Jake asked me if I had seen Eli.

"YES I SAW HIM HOOKING UP WITH A SLUT SO HE COULD SCORE SOME DRUGS FOR YOU TWO! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!" I ran into my room and locked the door. My mom heard the commotion and asked me to open it. I did, reluctantly. The waterworks started now, and it wouldn't stop.

In the morning, Glen told Jake no more drugs, again. He told him like three times already. When will he grow some balls and be a father? If he had, maybe I'd still have a boyfriend. I go over to Alli's and tell her what happened. She says guys suck and maybe I could be a tutor. She's going to tutor in math to kill her newly found free time and make some money for the summer. I could try the same for English. I have plenty of time to burn.


	2. Chapter 2

Drew's POV

If I don't pick up my math grade, my mom's gonna murder me. I can't repeat senior year over math. I go online and look for a tutor. Oh, here's one that calls herself SexyMathTutor. I'll be Bballstar18. I send her a message. I need a tutor. My mom will pay. Can't fail math. I won't graduate.

About an hour later, she responds, "Cool. We'll start today. I'll send you my venmo."

She sends it to me and I send her $20 courtesy of Mom. I scan my homework and e-mail it to her. She found this virtual whiteboard app, so she can write on my homework and explain stuff to me. She makes it look so easy. I take down notes and I practice with some problems she gave me. I upload it, and she shows me what I did right and where I messed up. She has a list of common mistakes to avoid. I need to memorize this for tests and I write it down.

I ask her why a sexy girl is tutoring math. She said that she's good at it, could use some money, and her dumb boyfriend cheated on her, so she's got plenty of time.

Bballstar18: "You don't want a new boyfriend?"

SexyMathTutor: "I need time for myself and I can worry about dating later. Every guy I've dated has been a jerk."

Bballstar18: "All of them?"

SexyMathTutor: "The first one pressured me into having sex before I was ready and got me to sext him just to share the pictures. The second one cheated and lied to me about it and the third one cheated and left me for the other girl, so yes, they were all jerks."

Bballstar18: "Well, that sucks. I can't say that I've been innocent when it comes to dating, but I've been wronged too, and it sucks. I was ready to marry one girl, and she dumped me at the altar for her ex."

SexyMathTutor: "Ouch! You were ready to marry her."

Bballstar18: "I thought I was. Maybe I am dumb."

SexyMathTutor: "You're not dumb. You just need to slow down long enough to break down the problems in front of you."

Bballstar18: "Maybe I was in a rush with her. I think you're on to something. Anything you would change in a future relationship?"

She doesn't respond. Was that too personal? She answers.

SexyMathTutor: "I think I would try and be more comfortable. I rushed into sex too fast and ever since, I have been scared of it, so guys leave when they can get it elsewhere."

Bballstar18: "When you find the right guy, you'll feel safe. You didn't sleep with those other guys and you shouldn't have, given how they treated you."

SexyMathTutor: "You're sweet."

Bballstar18: "I try to be."

SexyMathTutor: "Well, let's chat tomorrow and we'll go over your new homework."

Bballstar18: "Yes Ma'am."

She sounds cute, not that I know what she looks like, but she seems down to Earth, like I can just talk to her and she can just be herself. That's nice when a girl can do that.

Alli's POV

What a sweetie. I think this will be fun. I don't want him to fail his senior year, so I will teach him math, damn it and make money while I do it.

A message from Clare.

"How was tutoring?"

"Good. He's sweet."

"Is he your new bf already?"

"No, Silly! We don't know each other. It's just nice getting a male perspective, and I can be totally honest because he doesn't know me anyway."

"That sounds kind of nice, actually."

"Maybe you should tutor English."

"I doubt I'd get a sweetie because you did."

"You could make money. That's pretty sweet."

"I guess. I'll think about it."

Owen's POV

I got another shitty English grade. I need to write better papers. If my gpa drops too much, my scholarship to TU will get revoked. I see Drew before math. "We're screwed. Me in English, you in Math."

"I just got an online tutor," Drew says. "She explained a lot of stuff. I think I'll make it."

"I should do that! Does your tutor do English?"

"No, but she might know one. I'll ask her today."

I need a tutor. I need to get to math. Math is okay, but English is so fluffy. Even when I think I had good ideas, I get a bad grade. Why even try?

Eli's POV

I didn't mean for Clare to find out about Talia. I don't know how she figured out about that party anyway. She wasn't supposed to be there. Well, it's over now, so I may as well date Talia for the free drugs, and she's pretty easy, which is nice. I sit down with Jake and he's pissed. Clare screamed at me after she caught you cheating. She was so loud that her mom and my Dad overheard, and they both know we do drugs together now.

"WHAT!"

"DId you tell her you hooked up with Talia to get free drugs?"

"I might have."

"You idiot."

"Sorry Dude."

"I know you didn't mean it Dude. She's just so fucking emotional."

"You in trouble."

"Not yet, but my dad and Helen had a heated discussion. I don't know what's going to happen if they catch me again."

"Well, let's not get caught again."

"That means you don't tell Clare shit!"

"She won't talk to me anyway. No worries."

Alli's POV

I'm tutoring bballstar again. He uploads his homework and I can see he took some notes during class. I go over them, make some corrections, he probably copied the board wrong and then I go over easier ways to approach the problems, using the short cuts I learned in this course last year.

Bballstar18: "Do you know someone to tutor English? My buddy's gonna lose his scholarship if he doesn't do better in English."

SexyMathTutor: "I have a friend that comes to mind. I'll ask her."

I send a message to Clare. "I got a client for you. He's a senior too!"

She writes back, "I guess I'll make an account then."

SexyMathTutor: "she'll do it. I'll send you her account info."

Bballstar18: "Thanks. So how was your day at school?"

SexyMathTutor: "Okay. My friend got cheated on too, so she's been in the dumps all day."

Bballstar18: "Damn, you got some jackasses at your school."

SexyMathTutor: "I know right. She walked in on him with another girl, and he said he was only doing it for free drugs."

Bballstar18: "Wut! That was his defense!"

SexyMathTutor: "Tell me about it. She's in a rut, but maybe tutoring your friend will get her out of it."

Bballstar18: "I'll tell him to pump up the charm."

SexyMathTutor: "Haha so what happened to you today?"

Bballstar18: "Nothing much. My ex's new guy doesn't go to our school so at least I don't have to see him. I just chill with my homies and stuff. I had my own fair share of bad relationships and I need to focus on school. Me an my buddy are going to room together at TU. We just need to pass."

SexyMathTutor: "You will. Him, I don't know, but my friend's the best writer I know, so if anyone can do it, she can."

Bballstar18: "Awesome. I tried some of the problems." He uploaded it to me. He actually did most of it right.

SexyMathTutor: "One arithmetic error, but the method was perfect," I tell him.

Bballstar18: "I always mess up somewhere."

SexyMathTutor: "Slow it down."

Bballstar18: "Yes Ma'am."

I think it's funny that he calls me Ma'am. Especially when he's older than I am.

Clare send me a message. "I'm SexyEnglishTutor."

"Haha My friend is SexyEnglishTutor."

"I'll message my friend," he says.

Drew's POV

I message Owen. Here's your tutor. SexyEnglishTutor.

"How sexy is she?" He asks.

"I didn't see her picture. It's just a name dude."

"Well, I hope she is sexy."

"I hope she helps you do better English cause losing a scholarship is not sexy."

"Tell me about it," he says.

I get through my homework with my tutor and then I say until tomorrow.

Owen's POV

I send her a message.

hockeystar18: "I got to rewrite my paper. Can you read it and tell me where I messed up."

SexyEnglishTutor: "Sure. How do you want to pay? Venmo."

hockeystar18: "Sure."

We agree on $25 per paper and I have 2 more English papers and 2 history papers. I send the first $25 and upload the paper. She says she'll read it and then give me comments.

I start watching Archer and after the episode's over, I get a message.

SexyEnglishTutor: "You have some good ideas, but your paper lacks organization. You bounce around and throw out good ideas without developing them. There are always too many ideas to fit all of them in one paper. You have to pick your favorite ideas and go into detail on those."

hockeystar18: "How do I do that?"

She uploads my paper to show me. She underlined three ideas and said these should be the focus of my rewrite. Develop each idea in one or two paragraphs, write an introduction that mirrors the organization of the body paragraphs and for a conclusion sum up your ideas and leave the teacher with a final question or comment, allude to an idea that you didn't write about but you could relate to what you did write about.

hockeystar18: "No one ever told me this stuff before."

SexyEnglishTutor: "My English program at my school is junk," she says, "other than the honors program."

hockeystar18: "I bet my school's the same way. They just get mad when you don't write good."

SexyEnglishTutor: "Well, don't write well."

hockeystar18: "Really?"

SexyEnglishTutor: "I am your English tutor."

hockeystar18: "Fair enough, but that wasn't very sexy."

SexyEnglishTutor: "I can be very sexy."

hockeystar18: "Can your boyfriend confirm that?"

SexyEnglishTutor: "My ex-boyfriend cannot because he was too busy doing drugs and cheating on me to realize that I wanted to have sex with him."

hockeystar18: "Damn! It sounds like he sucks."

SexyEnglishTutor: "He does and the worst part was, he claimed he only cheated on me for free drugs and thought it was okay becuase he wasn't really into it."

hockeystar18: "So he's a hooker too!"

SexyEnglishTutor: "Yep!"

hockeystar18: "You should write about that. Easy A."

SexyEnglishTutor: "I like that movie."

hockeystar18: "It's a movie?"

SexyEnglishTutor: "Emma Stone."

hockeystar18: "Who?"

SexyEnglishTutor: "Sexy redhead, kind of weird voice. What Lindsay Lohan's career would have been without all of the drugs."

hockeystar18: "Oh her. Gwen Stacey."

SexyEnglishTutor: "Yep!"

hockeystar18: "What's Easy A about?"

SexyEnglishTutor: "It's a modernization of the Scarlet Letter."

hockeystar18: "Sound's boring."

SexyEnglishTutor: "The Scarlett Letter is a book about sex."

hockeystar18: "Really?"

SexyEnglishTutor: "Affairs, public shaming, redemption, revenge. It's a good story."

hockeystar18: "Never read it. I Sparknotes that book."

SexyEnglishTutor: "You should try it sometime."

hockeystar18: "Maybe I will or at least I can check out the movie."

SexyEnglishTutor: "You just want a sexy redhead."

hockeystar18: "Do you not?"

SexyEnglishTutor: "I guess I do."

This girl is pretty funny. "I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

SexyEnglishTutor: "Did you just quote Casablanca? I like that."

hockeystar18: "See I have good ideas. I just don't always express them well."

SexyEnglishTutor: "I can help with that."

Clare's POV

I thought hockeystar18 would be a dumb jock, like the Ice Hounds, but he's pretty sweet, and I think he's a smart guy, who just needs to be taught how to write a proper essay.

Alli messaged me. "How's your guy?"

"My guy? Haha. He's nice, and I think he's smart. He just is in a sucky English program."

"Oh! Do you like him?"

"He's a client."

"We are sexy tutors!"

"Haha! I think this will just be some harmless fun. We don't have to meet, break each other's hearts, no one gets hurt."

"I like the sound of that, for once," Alli says.

"Me too!"

Over the next few weeks, the two duos do quite well together. Drew gets an 81 on his next math test. Owen got an 85 on his rewrite and his teacher was so impressed, she agreed to replace the grade instead of averaging it. "Nicely done Owen." He hadn't heard that from an English teacher in forever, or many teachers at all.

Owen's POV

hockeystar18: I got an 85 on my essay because of you. I'm actually passing!

SexyEnglishTutor: I knew you could do it. You just needed to be given clear directions.

hockeystar18: Well, I have a new prompt now for history. Pick a historical figure you admire and write about why said person deserves his or her own holiday. The person has to have had an achievement at least 40 years old.

SexyEnglishTutor: That sounds like fun. Who do you want to write on?

hockeystar18: I have too many options. Who would you write on?

SexyEnglishTutor: Nelson Mandela

hockeystar18: Really? Why?

SexyEnglishTutor: Because he's done so much for the world, but his flaws are apparent. He doesn't try to hide them or whitewash himself. He just does what he thinks he should be doing. He wasn't afraid to challenge the status quo of just bowing down to the west and he did what he had to do to free his country.

hockeystar18: I have to admit. I don't know too much about him outside of the Morgan Freeman movie.

SexyEnglishTutor: You should read about him. Write on whomever you like, but I think more people should pay attention to what he's done for the world.

hockeystar18: Fair enough. So anything new going on with you?

SexyEnglishTutor: Nothing much. Just chilling with my friends or at home.

hockeystar18: Not looking to date again?

SexyEnglishTutor: Not quite ready to get back on the horse again and it seems too close to the end of the year. The last thing I need is to date a guy for like a month and a half, be gone from him for the whole summer and hope everything picks up where it left off, when I know it won't. I might wait until senior year, or at least the summer.

hockeystar18: Maybe the right guy is right around the corner.

SexyEnglishTutor: I wish. What about you? Any chicks?

hockeystar18: Nope. I had this lovely girlfriend last year, but she moved away. I kind of have a bad reputation from my junior year, so a lot of girls won't give me a chance.

SexyEnglishTutor: They should. You seem to have changed a lot. I wouldn't think of you as bad at all.

hockeystar18: I wish you could tell this to the girls at my school.

SexyEnglishTutor: Can you tell the guys at my school to stop stringing me along?

hockeystar18: What happened with them, other than the sucky boyfriend which I know about?

SexyEnglishTutor: Well, my first boyfriend cheated on me and left me for my best friend and she became my best friend just to get to my boyfriend. My second boyfriend is the one who you know about who said he didn't want to have sex with me but then went to get it from a methhead. My third boyfriend, I dated in between breakups with my second boyfriend and he supplied my second boyfriend with the drugs that sent him on the spiral where he did cheat on me and now they're best friends.

hockeystar18: I wouldn't string you along, and I wouldn't cheat on you either. I don't do that.

SexyEnglishTutor: I would give you a button. Then you could wear it fo the girls at your school

hockeystar18: Haha. I would gladly punch any of your exes for you if I went to your school.

SexyEnglishTutor: Now we're talking.

Clare's POV

It's my birthday dinner tonight. My mom said I could invite a friend, so invited Adam since Alli awkwardly hooked up with Jake once, and I don't want to put her through dinner with him. I go to get the doorbell because I assume it's Adam, but Jake must have gotten it first because Adam came in and said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

I get downstairs and Eli is sitting at the table kissing Talia. Is he fucking kidding me?

"GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Come on. You don't want to be friends and bury the hatchet."

"I want you to take YOUR WHORING SELF AND YOUR JOHN OUT OF MY HOUSE IMMEDIATELY!" My mom and Glen come running and Glen tells Eli and Talia to beat it. Jake is laughing, and I'm pretty much on the verge of tears.

Adam grabs my hand. "Let's get out of here. I have Drew's car tonight."

I can't believe Jake did that to me. What the hell is wrong with him?

Adam tells me not to cry and that this is my birthday and he'll make sure it's awesome. He calls up Alli and Wesley and Connor and we meet at my favorite restaurant, which is Korean BBQ. We don't have a reservation, but when Adam says it's my birthday, they let us skip the line and sit down. I've been there a few times before and I think the hostess recognized me.

"I thought you had a birthday dinner?" Alli asked me. I tell them about Jake's stunt, and Alli hugs me.

"I can't believe he's such a jackass," Wesley said.

"Let's forget about him," said Connor. He was surprisingly aware of his social surroundings. Maybe his counseling sessions are actually useful for something. I just thought that stuff was a waste of money.

We share the pork belly and the chicken, since Alli doesn't eat pork. Well, she's not supposed to, but the poor girl loves bacon. I mean, who doesn't?

Adam goes to the bathroom and when he comes back, we all head over to Fiona's. Apparently, she has ice cream and says I can watch a movie so I don't have to go home right away. I open the door and "SURPRISE!"

I see all kinds of people there, all of my other friends, some other people who I guess are Fiona and Imogen's friends, even the Ice Hounds showed up with beer. I thought they didn't like me. Dallas says, "It's Jake we don't like. He's a bitch. Snitching on us for drinking. You're alright."

"Well, I'm not talking to him right now anyway, so good riddance."

"That's my girl," Dallas says. I am most certainly not his girl. I hug Fiona and thank her for doing this for me. She says, anytime. We get the music pumping and I get asked to dance left and right.

Adam's POV

I can't believe Jake was such an ass. Well, at least Clare is dancing. Is that Owen dancing with her? He's been actually quite friendly recently. I assumed he met a girl who mellowed him out. Well, he's here alone, so maybe he didn't. Luke's watching the door, and I tell him not to let Jake, Eli or Talia in.

"What's a Talia?" He asks me.

"It's a blonde girl who looks like a methhead who's probably sucking face with Eli."

He says he's got it and the Ice Hounds are taking shifts. Unfortunately, we told Jake about the party, but that was before he started this Eli bullshit and when we thought he'd help us get Clare out the house after her birthday dinner. I bet her mom's upset. I know she likes to celebrate with Clare, but I couldn't leave Clare with Jake after that stunt. I message Helen's mother and tell her we threw a surprise party for Clare, and she's safe and sound.

Oh! There's Becky. Let's dance. I take her to the dance floor and I spin her around. Now, Clare is dancing with Liam. She's going to be getting a lot of attention tonight. Maybe she'll meet someone who's not an ass for once.

Jenna helped us throw the party. She wanted to make amends with Clare and I thought now would be a good time. I see them talking and Clare doesn't look mad, so hopefully this goes okay.

Clare's POV

I was surprised when Imogen told me that Jenna volunteered to help. I figured I should at least hear her out. The music is loud, so we go to Fiona's room to talk.

"I wish I had handled the whole K.C. situation better. I don't feel bad for liking him, but I should have just been honest instead of pretending to be your friend. You didn't deserve that. I know I should have said this like two years ago, but…"

"It does mean something that you're saying it now."

We hug it out and decide to start over. K.C.'s long gone anyway. No reason to feud over him. Jenna also tells me that she likes Connor despite his weirdness.

"He was actually pretty chill at dinner. I think he's coming along."

"Really?"

"Go get him," I tell her. This will be interesting, hopefully in a good way.

Cam's POV

I'm working the door and Katie and Marisol want to come in. I don't think they have issues with Clare, so I buzz them into the building.

What I didn't know was that Eli and co, followed them in to crash the party. When I open the door for Katie and Marisol, Eli and co burst through the door. SHIT! I'm dead meat.

Owen's POV

What the fuck. They weren't supposed to be here. I whistle and Luke and Dallas join me as I grab Eli and Jake and Eli's bitch and throw them all out. I turn to Katie and she says she didn't even see them and they knocked her down to get inside. We pick her and Marisol up and tell Fiona to call security. She does and the trouble trio get detained in the hallway. Well, they won't come back to this building, ever!

Luckily, Clare was in Fiona's room, and she missed all the drama. I would hate to see her birthday party suck because of her dumb ex-boyfriends. I don't really know her, but she seems sweet.

I see Drew and he's chatting with Tori, my little brother's best friend. I ask him if he's into her and he says no, and it's weird, but he thinks he likes his math tutor.

"You could ask her out," I suggest to him.

"What if she's like secretly a 30 year old dude? Maybe it's better if we never meet."

"What if she's a 17 year old sexy babe?"

"Are you going to ask out your tutor too?"

"We could do it together, like a double date. Then if we get shafted, we're together and if it's hot stuff, we can split up."

"How about the end of the year, so we pass our classes."

"Like prom?"

"Perfect! We'll meet up with them before and if they're for real, take them and if not, ditch 'em."

"I like this idea."

We got this!

Drew's POV

Clare fell asleep in the car on the way back. She's so cute. Adam helps me by getting the door as I carry her to her bed. We say hello to Mrs. Martin, tell her Clare's birthday party was a success, and she fell asleep in the car.

I notice Jake isn't here, and he wasn't at the party. I wonder what happened to his ass. Maybe he got a hookup or something. I put Clare in her bed and Adam tucked her in.

Good night birthday girl.

Adam and I take off and we go home.

"How was the party?" Mom asks.

"Great," we tell her. "Clare had a blast!"

"That's good. She's a sweetie, isn't she?"

We go to bed.

Clare's POV

I wake up feeling much better than I did 12 hours ago. My friends really saved my birthday. I owe them a big thanks, especially Adam. He managed to reinvent my birthday dinner in like 20 minutes. I should talk to my mom. I feel bad for running out, but i didn't know what else to do.

I knock on her door. "She's downstairs," Glen tells me.

"I'm sorry for bailing last night."

"Why did seeing them upset you so much?" Helen asked me.

"I came downstairs and my ex was making out with the girl I saw him cheat on me with when we broke up. How would you feel if you came home to Dad and Irene on your couch?"

She looked at me. "I don't know why Jake did that."

"Becasue he's a jerk. He's been nothing but a jerk since we broke up."

"That was months ago."

"And I've had months of jerkiness that happened afterwards." My mom clearly doesn't get it. Jake says good morning to me like nothing's wrong and I tell him to choke on a dick. My mom was not amused and I decide to bail. I ride my bike to Adam's, but he's not home. Drew lets me in.

"How was your birthday?" he asks me.

"It started off a disaster, but Adam saved it for me."

"What went wrong?"

I tell him about Eli and Jake's stunt and how I ran out of my own birthday dinner and how this morning Jake acted like he didn't do anything wrong, and my mother seemed to think I was the one overreacting. "It's like he's untouchable," I vent. "He's been caught with drugs like 3-4 different times and all they say is don't do it again, but he's such a jerk when he's high. He just laughs at everything. He was probably high last night. I don't get it."

"Maybe you should try a stunt of your own?" he suggests.

"Like what?"

"Stage something you know will make her really upset and when she confronts you, say it's just a joke."

I crack up. "I'm not sure if I know how to do that?"

"Well, if she calls while you're here, I can help."

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Poaching eggs."

"You can poach eggs. I always break them."

"I took cooking lessons to impress a girl once. She dumped me, but at least I can feed myself."

"Well, some girl will really appreciate it."

He shows me how to poach the eggs and we're just taking them out to put them on the English muffins when my Mom calls.

"Clare, I think it's time you came home now." Really Mom. To what? I decide to try out Drew's advice.

"I can't Mom, things are getting really steamy here." It is just steam, but she doesn't know that.

"WHAT! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I'm alone with Drew, and he's using his mouth right now." He's eating, haha. "DON'T STOP," I growl.

Drew is smiling. He get's it.

"CLARE DIANA EDWARDS!" My mom yells.

I hand the phone to Drew. "OH GOD! he moans! CLARE THAT'S IT! RIGHT THERE!" I hang up the phone and we're in hysterics. His mother comes running down the stairs

"What on EARTH are you two…?" We see her and laugh even harder. We pranked Audra while we were pranking my mom. So good!

"It's just a joke, Mom" Drew gets out once we can stop laughing. We eat before our breakfast gets cold. He makes good eggs.

I take a while getting home. Drew drives me and I kiss him when I see my mother. "Just making her a bit angrier." I go inside.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"Oh we were just teasing you."

"That wasn't' funny. Do you know how distressing that was for me!"

"Now you know how I feel, all of the time, because Jake is an asshole. Do you get it!"

She glared at me, and I went up to my room. I feel very satisfied right now.

Drew's POV

Clare's a good kisser, but I only see her as a friend. Hopefully, that was just to tease her mom. Her mom looks pissed. I better drive on out of here.

I tell Adam about it when he gets home. He looks at me. "You kissed Clare."

"Well, she kissed me and I'm pretty sure she was just trolling her Mom."

"Why?"

"It's complicated." I laugh as I go to my room. Dallas asks me what's so funny.

"Has a girl ever kissed you just to shock her parents?"

"Yeah, but not in a long time, why?"

"That's why Clare kissed me."

"You got a kiss from Clare Edwards? Open mouth."

"For a brief moment in time."

"You lucky bastard."

Alli's POV

My tutoring is going quite well. I'm making money and he's fun to talk to. On Monday, we do homework together and then he asks me how my weekend was.

SexyMathTutor: It was fun. I went to a birthday dinner and a birthday party, so I got a lot of good food and beer in me.

Bballstar18: Haha! I actually went to a party myself, so I had plenty of beer.

SexyMathTutor: Great minds think alike. Meet a girl at the party?

Bballstar18: One was talking to me, but she's in grade 9. She should probably find a guy her own age. I wouldn't want her to feel pressured.

SexyMathTutor: Now, you sound like a smart, nice boy. Can I clone you?

Bballstar18: If you can figure out how, I would gladly be your patient. SexyMathTutor becomes SexyDoctor

SexyMathTutor: Hahaha

Clare's POV

I haven't talked to hockeystar18 since Thursday. I miss him.

SexyEnglishTutor: Hey how's your paper coming along?

hockeystar18: Good I decided on Rosa Parks.

SexyEnglishTutor: Interesting, why her?

I hope he doesn't say because she' s a sweet old lady who was tired one day because she was a radical.

hockeystar18: Because she was a radical. A lot of people think she was sweet and syrupy, but she was a fight fire with fire kind of woman. She was not afraid of confrontation and sometimes, to stop bad guys, you gotta get your hands dirty.

SexyEnglishTutor: I think you'll write a good paper. Did you have a confrotnation recently?

hockeystar18: I did. These jerks crashed my friend's birthday party, so me and my friends had to throw them out and call security.

SexyEnglishTutor: Why are they jerks?

hockeystar18: They are her exes, and they don't treat her right, from what I hear.

SexyEnglishTutor: Well that sucks. I can relate. My exes totally made a scene at my birthday dinner.

hockeystar18: I can beat them up for you.

SexyEnglishTutor: How sweet? But you might get in trouble and you don't know who they are.

hockeystar18: You could tell me.

SexyEnglishTutor: But then you would know who I am.

hockeystar18: Do you not want me to know?

SexyEnglishTutor: I like the mystery. It's like if we don't meet face to face, then we can't get hurt.

hockeystar18: Do you think I'd hurt you?

SexyEnglishTutor: Not intentionally, no. But when I fall for guys, it doesn't work out.

hockeystar18: Are you falling for me? I think I'm falling for you, and I don't have good luck either.

SexyEnglishTutor: Then where do we go from here?

hockeystar18: We could go to prom together. I take you to yours, you take me to mine. If we hit it off, great. If not, I graduate and then we have an easy out. Also, it's after I pass English, so we don't have to do work together after the date.

SexyEnglishTutor: That sounds crazy.

hockeystar18: Is that a no?

SexyEnglishTutor: No. I think I want to do it.

hockeystar18: You think?

SexyEnglishTutor: My mind say no, don't ruin a good thing, but my mind sucks at romance, so I'm trying to ignore it. I want to stop worrying and have fun for once

hockeystar18: Let's just have fun. Two dates, get to know each other and no strings attached.

SexyEnglishTutor: It's a deal. What do you think our friends will think?

hockeystar18: I know my friend wants to ask your friend anyway, so hopefully she says yes.

SexyEnglishTutor: You thought about this?

hockeystar18: Of course, I thought about it.

SexyEnglishTutor: Well, I hadn't but now I'm looking forward to it.

hockeystar18: Good. Me too!

Drew's POV

Owen just messaged me. He's going with his tutor. Now I need to message mine.

Bballstar18: Hey SexyTutor

SexyMathTutor: I thought you didn't have homework today because of your test.

Bballstar18: I don't have homework. I have a non-math question for you.

SexyMathTutor: What's the question?

Bballstar18: Will you go to prom with me?

SexyMathTutor: Really. You want to go with me?

Bballstar18: I figure I can go with you to your prom and you can go with me to mine. We both have exes to show off in front of, and I like you.

SexyMathTutor: I like you too. Let's do it. What will our friends say?

Bballstar18: My friend already asked your friend, so we could double.

SexyMathTutor: I like that. We'll be the sexiest couple of couples there.

Bballstar18: Haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli's POV

I can't believe Talia's drugs got confiscated at Fiona's stupid loft. Fucking security guards. Who sent them after us, Clare? I would confront her, but she wouldn't admit it even if she had. Seriously. She's so uptight. Maybe some of this E would do her some good.

I hear girls. Why are they here?

"ELI WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM!"

Why is Clare yelling at me?

"Can't you see I need to shower?" I get naked. Alli makes a gagging sound and then I decide to go streaking in the hallway.

Why is Miss. Oh yelling at me?

Coach Armstrong made me put on clothes and Simpson called my Dad. I'm suspended for two weeks. I guess I can hang out with Talia a lot more.

Jake's POV

I can't believe my best friend is suspended for two weeks. Clare's gonna pay for this!

"What the hell is your problem?" I yell at her after I go in her room.

"What are you crazy!"

"You got Eli suspended."

"He took E and went streaking. He got himself suspended."

"Well if you had tried to calm him down…."

"Why would I do anything for him? He's a jackass. If he wants to do drugs, then he can suffer the consequences."

"Why do you have to be such a prude, stuck up BITCH!" This is why Eli cheated on your ass.

"GET OUT!"

"Gladly. At least I have a prom date."

"So do I," she hissed.

Who the fuck is her date?

No One's POV

The school year comes to a close. Eli came back from his suspension. He and Jake are going to prom with Talia and her friend.

Clare and Alli realize their prom and their dates' prom is on the same day. The guys say they'll go to the girls prom and then sneak into theirs later. Sounds like a plan.

Clare and Alli decide to meet their guys before showing up with their friends in case they want to bail. They have the four tickets and got dressed up and are waiting at Starbucks.

Clare says to Alli, "My date promised to punch both Eli and Jake if they're mean to me."

Alli says to Clare. "My guy promised to punch Drew or Dave if they're mean to me."

While Alli's in the bathroom, Clare looks out the window and sees a guy in a tux. "Drew?"

He looks up. "Clare? Why are you at Starbucks?"

"Waiting for my prom date."

"Me too."

"Wait, you're not hockeystar18."

"Nope. That's me." It's Owen.

Clare's POV

I did not expect that. "I'm your English tutor." He grins. He's holding flowers. "Are those for me?"

"Yes."

I take them and thank him and he pecks me on the lips. "You smell good," I tell him.

Alli calls me. "Clare, are those our dates? Drew!"

Drew looks like his heart just skipped a beat. "You're my math tutor?"

"I don't believe this."

I want to go with Owen, so I grab Alli for a minute. "Alli, calm down. This could work out."

"You're the one who told me to dump Drew when he cheated on me."

"And that was the right decision at the time, but he's changed since then. So have you, and he admitted his past infidelities to you even when he didn't realize he was talking to you. Just give it a chance. You don't have to get back with him. Just enjoy a couple of dances and tell Dave and Bianca to suck it."

I calm her down and she comes back. "Sorry," she says. "I was a bit overwhelmed."

"Me too," he admits.

Drew's POV

All of this time, I fell for a girl I had already fallen for and screwed it up. Is this a sick joke? Maybe this is my chance to get it right this time. I have to be the perfect date for Alli. I hand her the chocolates I got her.

"How sweet?" she tells me. "These are my favorites."

"I know. I didn't know what to get my tutor and I remembered these were your favorite, so I hoped she'd like them too."

She kissed me. What do I do? I kissed her back, and we sit next to each other.

Clare and Owen are getting handsy themselves, so I think it's okay if we make out a bit.

Her lips are soft and she's definitely gained kissing experience since last year. So have I. She smells so good.

Owen's POV

I can't believe I had all of these conversations with Clare. I told her all about Anya and my brother and how I fucked it up with Adam, and she gave me a chance. I bet she didn't know it would be her best friend's former bully that she's going on a date with.

"About Adam," I start to say.

"I actually talked to him about you. He noticed that you've become a much nicer person overall. He thought it was because you met a girl."

"I did. I met you."

She pulls my collar and kisses me. We start making out. Her lips feel so fucking good and she can tease me with her tongue and make me feel like I'm on a fucking rollercoaster. She told me a lot of stuff about herself that I otherwise wouldn't have known, like how two of her exes both rejected her for sex, yet they called her a prude. She felt like she wouldn't be good enough no matter what she did. Well, she's perfect in my eyes, and I need to make sure she knows it.

We knew the prom food was gonna suck, so we had agreed to meet their friends for sushi before we got there. I guess her friends are our friends too.

Clare's POV

Nothing has ever felt this right before. If I hadn't started tutoring him, I wouldn't have found out what a great guy he's become. I'd just see the old bully that we all see when we look at him. I'm glad I have him right now. I'm not perfect either, and I need someone who actually understands what it feels like to not measure up. He knows everything about my family and he didn't run. I'm not running either.

I'm pretty much in his lap at his point. I can't get too physical before dinner, but I'm eager. My heart is throbbing and I have another throbbing region as well. I bet he does too. I put on my sexy underwear just in case. I hope he has a hotel room.

When we get to the restaurant, I reluctantly get off him and fix my dress and check my makeup. Alli does the same and we get there.

Adam can't believe that I'm with Owen and Alli's with Drew.

"This was the surprise?" Adam tells me.

"Well, it was a surprise for us too." I explain to him how we "met" and decided to go on a date, just to find out we all knew each other.

Becky thinks it's cute.

Connor's glad we didn't get kidnapped because he met a girl from the internet and she turned out to be a sexual predator. Jenna didn't know this and she looked weirded out. Apparently, Simpson's stepdaughter almost got kidnapped by an internet predator too, so he supervises Connor's internet now.

We split a sushi boat, since there's 8 of us and Owen and I split a chicken teriyaki dinner. Drew and Alli are sharing a steak dish and the others are fine with just sushi. We have jocks. We know they'll eat a ton if they can.

Everyone wants to know how none of us suspected anything. It took me a while to figure out how Owen and I didn't put the birthday party situation together. Owen was at my party, but he didn't know I had a birthday dinner. I wasn't there when he threw Eli and co. out of my birthday party, so I didn't know they had crashed it, so when he said he threw out party crashers for his friend's birthday, I had no idea he was talking about me. I think all of our conversations were something like this. Add one detail and it's obvious. And to think, I danced with my guy and didn't even know he was my guy.

I say we all get dessert, especially to purge the taste of chicken out my mouth, not the best for kissing.

The four of us share a big sundae. Adam takes a picture of us. "I think this might be the cutest double date in Degrassi history."

He might be right, but it feels like more than that right now. This is redemption for all of us, and also we're pretty sexy people.

We have plenty of room in the limo, so all 8 of us can fit. I go back to sucking off Owen's face, and I try and get his shirt off, but Adam scolds me. Owen laughs. "You can take it off later, Baby."

"I'm holding you to that," I say. He straightens up and we go back to kissing. Becky gives me a two minute warning, so I can fix my makeup before we get to the dance. I needed it. My makeup is all messy. I reapply it and Alli has to as well. My lips are already swollen from kissing him so much, but I don't want to stop.

Alli's POV

I never thought I'd be back with Drew Torres, but I think Clare's right. He's mature now and got a tutor by himself and actually did pretty well, and he even told me he was thinking of going into education. He wouldn't have been like this last year. We get out of the limo and heads are turning, and I don't think it's the limo. I get out with Drew and we're holding hands. Clare gets out with Owen and that shocks even more people. The other couples are expected. We get to the dance floor and Drew tells me that the football team rented a suite if we want to go to an after party.

"I was hoping we could get better acquainted, just us." I'm sick of being scared of sex. I don't have to be scared. I feel safe right now.

"We can do that too. Owen and I got rooms down the hall in case the party was too much."

"Maybe we could have one final tutoring session."

"Maybe more than one." He kisses me and I'm on cloud nine.

Owen's POV

I can't believe I have Clare Edwards in my arms, kissing me, grinding on my leg. I'm trying really hard not to groan right now. I hear a familiar throat clearing. It's Audra. I pull back on the kiss and we move a part a little.

"It will be better when everyone's dancing," Clare says. "Harder to spot us."

I grin. I like the way she thinks.

Dinner is served, but we already ate, so we just sit and hang out and Dallas comes by with a flask. We spike our punch. The rum's pretty good and I say I'll pay it forward later tonight. Drew and I got a bottle of vodka and some cranberry juice for tonight, perfect chick drink.

She's groping my leg under the table. I bite my lip. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see if you am as aroused as I am," she whispered.

God she is sexy!

I see Drew and Alli can't stop staring at each other and smiling. It's good to see them on good terms again and they look almost as friendly as Clare and I are right now.

I see her stupid ex with his meth-head girlfriend. GOD! she is ugly. Her stupid step-brother/ex is with some bitch who's kind of ugly but not as bad as Talia. I look over to Clare and kiss her. She's perfect.

Eli's POV

Adam stopped talking to me after Clare's birthday. She cost me my best friend, and now he's hanging out with the guy who threw him through a glass door. What the shit! Talia says it's time to drop, so we take some E. Jake and his girl are going to do MDA instead.

Clare looks like she's been sucking face all night. Is she that desperate? Why else would Owen want her unless she was a cheap thrill?

Jake's POV

Why would Clare take Owen to the dance? If she's trying to make me and Eli jealous, she can forget it. I can't believe I ever dated her bitchy ass. Doesn't put out unless she thinks it's "forever," cause that is predictable. Is Owen promising forever, cause that's a laugh!

Talia's POV

I don't know why Eli keeps dragging me to Degrassi shit. Degrassi is lame. I got my drugs taken cause of some preppy bitch who said I was trespassing. What the shit?

Cam's POV

I'm so lucky to have Maya in my arms. I see Owen with Clare. No wonder he got so mad when Eli and his goons crashed her party. I wonder why he didn't tell anyone she was his girl.

Maya pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back, having no care in the world, but then I feel these eyes on me. I ignore them, but I swear they're burning a hole in me. I turn and I see Katie glaring. Hey, it's not my fault you're single and I have your pretty sister in my arms.

"Ignore her," Maya told me. "She's always like that."

"Gladly."

I kiss Maya again and all is well.

No One's POV

After the dinner, couples get on the dance floor. The Ice Hounds have a mini keg hidden in an empty class room. They don't want everyone going to it, so they smuggle cups of it to the dance, two at a time.

Bianca's there with Anson, and she's surprised to see Drew with Alli. Desperation date? They are sure kissing like they're into each other.

Luke is goofing around with Dallas until he sees Katie by herself. Marisol and Mo are dancing together. Luke approaches. "May I have this dance?"

She smiles and he takes her hands in his and leads her to the dance floor.

Katie's POV

It sucks seeing your ex with someone else, especially a girl who looks like she's a cokehead. Jake was a nice guy when we were together, but as soon as we broke up, it was like a switch went off. I don't even feel like I know him anymore. I wonder if that's how Clare feels. Sucks that she has to live with him.

It was nice of Luke to ask me to dance. I hated feeling like Marisol's third wheel. He has strong hands. I feel safe in them. "I don't know how Jake let you get away," Luke says to me. "And for what, a cokehead?"

I snicker at that.

"We're having an afterparty. The Ice Hounds and the football team, we got connecting suites. Will you be able to come?"

"I can go. I just have to make sure Maya gets home safely."

"We can take care of that. Plenty of people brought limos, so after we go to the hotel, we can have them dropped off home."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I wasn't really nice to the Ice Hounds when I was with Jake."

"Well, Jake sucks. We didn't like Clare when she was with him either, but once they broke up, it was like she was cool."

"And she's probably better rated now that she's with Owen."

"That was the shock of the century. He never even talked about her, and then they're sucking face like they've been together for months."

"Her Mom's strict. Maybe it was a secret romance."

"I wonder. Well, the afterparty's the time to find out, assuming they don't go straight to sexytime."

I look over to them, they are all over each other. Will they even make it to the end of prom? They might go to the hotel early.

We dance some more and then Clare and Owen approach us. "Do you know how they're doing the security sweeps in the hallways?"

They're looking for a hookup spot. I explain the rotation and the timing. Clare thanks me and whispers something to Owen.

Owen's POV

Clare whispers, "wait two minutes and then follow me. I'm going to the ladies room."

Are we hooking up in the girls room cause we'll get caught really fast. I wait and then follow her. She takes my hand and leads me in an obscure path to evade the monitors. We end up in a familiar office. She manages to pick the lock with a hairpin. We're in Simpson's office. She relocks the door.

"We have at least 15 minutes, probably more," she tells me quietly

"You think here's the place."

"It's the safest according to Katie. Everywhere else we'd be seen too quickly. It's also the last place they would look."

"I give you that." Who would expect to find us here? Clare turned around and asked me to unzip her dress. I do and she steps out of it wearing a sexy white satin corset with a black lace and flower on it and matching thong. She sits on his desk and smiles at me, still wearing her heels.

I lunge forward, pulling her to me, kissing her frantically as she manages to unbutton my shirt, pushing it and my jacket to the floor and undo my pants. We're grinding on each other and I can feel her heat and she can feel my erection that's about to burst.

"Have me," she hisses.

She wants me to deflower her on Simpsons desk?

"Here, Now?"

"Yes. I want you and I know you can't promise me that we'll be together forever, but I trust you not to be a jerkface to me if we don't work out. I feel more passion for you than I ever have for anyone, and I want you to claim me. Tonight has been perfect. Let's keep it going."

She really wants to do this. So do I. I kiss her and start kissing her breasts as they come through her corset. I pulled off her thong and she's sopping wet. I finger her, first one then two then three, which I'm surprised fit so easily. She must have noticed the expression on my face because she said she used to do gymnastics. It takes me a second to get the relevance of that, but I do now.

I kneel in front of her and begin to devour her. I suck on her clit which causes her to have to stifle a large moan by covering her mouth with her hand and I start fucking her with my fingers causing her to release these muffled high pitched shrills until she gushes. I know her first time will hurt, so I wanted to make sure she felt some pleasure tonight. I unwrap the condom I brought, roll it onto my dick and tell her, "You're perfect and don't let anyone tell you different." I grab onto her hips and kiss her as I slowly press into her. Eventually, her tightness becomes an issue and we do not have all of the time in the world. I rub her clit to try and relax her and she moans as I get inside of her. She's so wet and tight. I've never been with a virgin before. This is incredible.

I nip at her neck as I begin to thrust, slowly and shallowly, just barely moving, but she needs to get used to having movement inside her tight pussy. I can hear both pleasure and pain in her voice as I keep rubbing her clit as I thrust faster and deeper. By the end of it, she's raising her hips to meet mine. I can still hear her whimpers of pain, but I know she's feeling good too. I kiss her one more time and give her a few more thrusts before I cum. She tells me not to throw out the condom in here, lest Simpson try and DNA test it or something. We wrap it in tissues and I throw it out in the mens room on the way back. I also took her panties and put them in my pocket. Okay, I wanted a souvenir okay, bite me. She had to freshen up in the ladies room and apparently, she packed backup panties in her purse. I think that's cute.

I wash my hands and my face quickly before I return. Dallas of course watched us exit and return.

"What were you doing with Clare?"

"Not here dude. We'll talk later."

"That good?"

"Yeah! That good." I'm not announcing to the room I just took her virginity. That would be jerkish.

I see my lovely lady and she's having a girl moment with Jenna and Alli. The trio take a picture together.

Clare's POV

I can't believe I just gave myself to Owen. It feels good. I mean it hurt too, and his size didn't help matters, but he was good to me and I feel better with him than I ever felt before. I whisper to the girls that we have to talk as soon as prom is over, like before we get to the after party. I have news to share.

Jenna is now curious, and Alli winks at me like she has an idea. I button my lip though. Not sharing here. Wait until we got a clean getaway first.

The boys come to get us but we all switch partners for a dance. I'm with Connor, Alli's with Owen and Jenna's with Drew.

"I like your dress," Connor tells me.

"Thanks Connor. How has your night been?"

"Pretty good. I'm in a jovial mood. I think it's because someone spiked the punch."

I snicker, "Well I hope it's just booze because there are a few druggies here tonight."

"Like your ex and his posse."

"Yep!" I just stayed with soft drinks and a splash of rum.

"I think you are the most desired girl at Degrassi."

"What me?"

"I counted how many had crushes on you while you were here: you have ten males and one female. I can't think of any one girl who has you beat."

I laugh. "Thanks Connor."

"It was just an observation." He was getting too normal earlier.

At the end of the song, we switch back to our guys and then they announce the winners.

Katie gets up on the stage. "All right ladies and gentlemen: tonight your prom king is Andrew Torres and your queen is Alli Bhandari."

Alli's POV

This is like Vegas Night all over again, but this time I got a happy ending. Drew hasn't had enough time to cheat on me since dinner, and I don't think he would even if Bianca offered anal in the boiler room.

We get crowned, and he kisses me on stage. I'm sure his mother loved to see that.

We step down and share our dance together.

Drew leans into my ear. "I always wished for a do over with you. I can't believe I actually got the chance."

"Me too. Don't blow it this time."

"I won't." I believe him. We kiss, and I hear what sounds like Bianca huffing. Go wait in the boiler room. Maybe Dallas will go with you. Dallas, wrap it up!

At the end of the night, we get ready for "girls night at Fiona's," which is where we all said we would be. We look for Clare and Owen and they must have gone to get the limo driver. We get the others and go to the front to wait.

Uh Oh. Is that Eli and Jake? What are they doing now?

Owen's POV

I'm with my sexy girlfriend, getting ready to get her into the limo when two jackasses appear.

"Going to the hotel are you?" Eli taunts.

"Is that what this was? You get to show him off at prom and you give it up for him as payment."

"Why don't you go fuck your coke whores?" I snarl at them. I put Clare in the car and we take it to the parking lot.

"Oh, look we made Owen mad!" Jake taunts. "Gonna throw me through a glass door too!" I had it. I punched him, and he went out cold. Eli shrieked and ran away. I think he pissed himself. Gross! I get Jake's cell phone out of his pocket and drag him to the grass so he doesn't get run over. I send a text to his father. "Got crazy on E tonight. Did some coke too. Think I'll pass out at school." I heard from Dallas that Jake and Eli were snorting coke on a mirror in the bathroom. He's fucked. Idiot. I also smashed his phone, cause well he sucks.

I go back to my sexy lady and other friends are in the car.

Clare looks at me like what did you do?

"I took care of them. Eli's gone and Jake is too."

She kissed me and we all get to the hotel. Drew and I check in and get two keys each. We give one key to our ladies and tell them our room numbers. Alli and Clare sneak away with Jenna for more girl chat.


	4. Chapter 4

Alli's POV

"So what is your news before we all go upstairs?" I ask Clare.

"I gave myself to Owen at the prom."

"Where? How?" Jenna asks before I can.

"We snuck into Simpson's office and on his desk."

"What!" I whisper. "Who came up with that idea?"

"I did," Clare says. "I wanted to go out with a bang."

We laugh at her choice of words. "Well, you win the badass award for life."

We go back to our men. I have a date with Drew in our hotel room.

We go straight there and I want to get out of my dress. We take a shower together. This is my first time seeing him naked. Damn he's sexy. We kiss and dry off, and he carries me to our bed. I grab his hair and pull him towards me into a searing kiss. We breathe together as he wraps his arms around me and starts rubbing my shoulders. I arch my back under his touch and he begins kissing my shoulders and neck. My heart skips a beat, and we begin moaning as we touch one another. My lips connect with his jawline and his throat, and our eyes are locked into a gaze.

He breaks it and starts kissing my breasts and his tongue swirls around my nipples. I grunt as he kisses me down my stomach and stops at my hips. "You're beautiful," he tells me as he pushes my legs apart and pushes his tongue into me, causing my to gasp and groan. He adds a finger and then two, adding to the delirium.

He moves slowly and deliberately, teasing me as he gets me closer and closer. My moans become loud grunts which turn into shrills and I throw my head back as I go over the edge and spasm in pleasure. He licks me until I push his head away as I am too tender now, and he kisses his way back up my body and starts kissing my cheek and nose.

My arms wrap around his body and I pull him to me. "I'm ready," I whisper into his ear. He grabs a condom and puts it on. His lips press to mine as he slowly pushes his way into me. It's been a long time, so I am very tight. His arms are under mine and he kisses my neck as he fills me. He holds still, and I feel like I'm out of breath. I bite his shoulder and he slowly begins to thrust. My nails dig into him to hold on as he begins to quicken his pace. He feels very good inside me; he has an even tempo, and it's easy to feel comfortable with him.

I start growling for him. His grunts are manly, and they get louder as I get closer to a climax. I never thought sex would feel so good. "OH GOD! OH GOD!" I cry out as I go over the edge. He's still hard and he's going faster and harder and I shriek as I cum for a second time and he follows me, letting out a throaty groan before he falls on top of me. We hold each other for some time. He kisses me and then he pulls out, and we put on some clothes again.

"I'm hungry."

"I could eat," he says to me.

"Room service?" I suggest. Before we can order, we hear a knock on the door. "We're getting a ton of pizza, room 1132." It was Owen.

"Well, that's solves it." We get dressed enough to party. I packed jeans and a tank top and he puts on his suit pants and a t-shirt. We head over to the party.

When we get there, Mo's working the door.

"Degrassi's Power Couple is back. Good to see you two finally got it right."

I laugh, and I pull Drew inside. The first thing I see is Clare and Dallas dancing together on a table. They look wasted.

"I still can't believe," Dallas yells, "That this girl was more badass than any guy in my senior class. We have been put to shame."

Clare's cracking up. Owen must have told him about Simpson's desk.

Luke and Katie are making out in the corner. It's good to see she survived post-Jake. I don't know how he ruined so many things. He almost ruined my bffship with Clare, but we're just too close. We couldn't stay mad at each other forever, especially over his dumb ass.

Owen comes back with Fiona and Imogen. The two girls look like they had been making out for quite some time.

Fiona's POV

Clare looks so good right now, like she's care free. It's a good look on her. Also, she knows how to move her hips quite seductively. I hop on the table to dance with her and Dallas. This is my final hurrah before Immy and I move to Italy for the year. There's no where I'd rather be than surrounded by my friends right now.

"I'm going to miss you next year," Clare tells me. "You make everything more fun and you have such great style."

"Aw! Thanks." Those are like two of my favorite things. "Well, you are welcome to visit me in Italy anytime."

"My mom would never let me, but if you're still there next summer, once I turn 18, I'd love to."

Imogen wants to dance with me, so she tugs at my hands. I jump from the table and here we are, arms wrapped around each other. We kiss and Dallas's drunk self is cheering.

Owen's POV

Time for me to take my lady back, Dallas. I swoop her into my arms and set her on the ground. "I think you've teased enough guys tonight," I tell her.

"Connor tells me I've am the most crushed upon girl at Degrassi. Apparently he tracks crushes per capita."

"I believe it. You're quite the catch."

"So are you," she tells me as she kisses me. I can taste the rum on her lips, but I know she didn't drink too much. I told her to keep count with a marker on her hand, so she didn't have too many. It can be hard to tell sometimes.

My arms are around her torso and we're grinding against each other. "We could probably find you some jeans if you want to change out of this dress. It's warm in here."

"You just want me to take my dress off," she laughs.

"I can't argue with you stripping, but not in front of all these people."

I find jeans from a girl on power squad. Her name is Meredith. I put it in my phone, so I remember to return her jeans. In her jeans and corset, Clare looks fucking sexy. We go back to the party after we cool off and have some water.

Talia's POV

Where the fuck did Eli and Jake go? They said they had a quick thing to take care of and they never came back. Should I go looking for them? Nah! I'm taking a cab home. Fuck them!

Eli's POV

I can't believe a gladiator killed Jake. That's so fucked up. I kill everyone. I have to run away. I'm running away to South Dakota. Then, I'm all alone. No one can die.

Jake's POV

Why the fuck am I unconscious? I don't remember shit!

Glen's POV

I can't believe Jake passed out from doing drugs and falling on his face. He said he'd quit.

Helen's POV

I think the family should be together. Clare needs to come home from her sleepover.

No One's POV

The pizza comes and the split it between the two rooms so not everyone's in one room. They put the pizza in two piles in each room. They have cheese, pepperoni, meatlovers and spicy meatball- Fiona loves spicy meatball okay. Combine athlete with drunk with teenager and you see a descent of chaos. Pizza gets gobbled left and right. They give people paper towels instead of plates and grease gets everywhere. Clare gives herself a bib so she doesn't spill on her corset. Jenna laughs at her, but then spills sauce on her dress. Clare makes her a bib. Clare washes her hands properly and tries to wipe up the pizza grease, but it's everywhere.

Clare's POV

I find my buddy Alli eating with Drew. I join them and whisper into Alli's ear. "How was it?"

She gives me a thumbs up and she seems very content right now, which is good. I can't believe we're so fucking happy! I want some more Owen.

He's still eating pizza, and I tell him I want him again. He grins and says he'll be right htere.

We go to our hotel room and we shower together before we get into our bed. We were covered in sweat, booze, sex and pizza aroma, so a shower before hand was very much advised.

He kisses me and I pull him closer by grabbing his shoulders. Our bodies are on top of one other. When we were on the desk, he was in front of me. I like this better. It's more intimate. We start making out, nipping at each other's lips, exploring each other's tongues, roaming our hands every which way and lightly scratching one another. Finally, we decide to heat things up. He rolls me over so I'm on top and tells me to turn around and lie on him. I do it and he begins to devour me from below. I lean forward and suck him into my mouth.

Once I get him nice and wet with my saliva, I stroke him with my hand and he licks away at me and prods me with his fingers until I am ready for it. I cum for him, and he licks me clean. I ask him if he wants me to finish him in my mouth, and he says next time. He wants to have me now. I turn around again, so we're face to face and he puts on another condom. I pounce on him and he guides his dick into me. I start to grind against him. I don't know why I got on top, but I'm really into it. It feels good, really good. I expected it to still hurt, but I can't feel it now. Maybe it's because I'm drunk. I kiss him and he starts to massage my breasts with his hands. Oh his touch feels good. I arch my back for more and growl for him as he gets ready to start thrusting.

I yelp, but it feels good.

"Was that too hard?" he asks me.

"No. I just wasn't ready for it. I'm ready now."

He continues to thrust into me. Our hips are working in unision, and our moans and groans become shrills and cries and we're almost ready. We kiss, mashing our bodies together and he thrusts into me until we both cum, and then I collapse next to him.

I'm ready to sleep at this point. We had plenty of dancing, drinking, bonding with our friends and I have now had sex for the second time and given and received oral sex. I did a lot today. He kisses me and says, "Ready for bed?"

We strip the top sheet and fall asleep.

Luke's POV

I can't believe I have Katie Matlin in my arms right now. She's so cute and she's nice once you get her away from the stress of school and her home life. I hadn't rented a room for myself, but one of the football players was nice enough to lend us his. We just have to switch the sheets with the one in the closet when we're done.

I've never done this before and she's only done this a couple of times, so we're going in blind here. I had to get condoms from the hotel since I didn't know to bring one. I can't believe you can order those now to the room. I owe that guy some money.

We start by undressing. It takes some time, but I don't want to rush this. I cover her in kisses. She moans for me and tells me to keep going. I kiss my way down her body and I don't know exactly what to do, so I just start licking her until I hear a favorable reaction. I know it's going well when I hear her crying out my name. I keep going until she cums for me. Now that I know she's been pleased, I kiss my way back up to her face. I ask her if she's ready and she says she needs a minute. She grabs the water on the counter, swigs it and then says she's ready. I put on a condom and grab onto her hips. I slowly thrust into her. She grunts loudly as I move into her.

"Was that too rough of me?"

"It felt good. Just relax," she tells me. She starts kissing my neck. I lean forward, so my weight is on my forearms and I begin to thrust harder and faster. She growls loudly and then she moans for more. I grab her hips and then go harder and harder until she's literally screaming for it. I am way too close. I start pounding her until we both are satisfied.

"How did I do?" I ask her.

"You were great," she tells me.

Katie's POV

I can't believe I just took Bible Boy's v-card. How did I even end up with him? I swear he was just a jerk who bullied my sister three weeks ago, but I saw a sweeter side of him tonight. He even helped me make sure she got home safely. Maybe this is helter skelter day. Owen went from an asshat to a romancer who can woo Clare Edwards, a target of many a male at Degrassi.

Given the way those two smiled and danced all night. I'm guessing they did it. Hopefully, she wasn't as drunk as I was when I lost my virginity. Even Drew's become better than the cad he was when we dated.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

Clare's POV

I can't believe how things changed after prom night. I'm happy as a clam with Owen. Glen finally realized Jake had a problem and when he searched his room, found all kinds of drugs. He made Jake go to the hospital because of his face, and when the doctor told Glen what all was in Jake's system, he got shipped off to rehab, in Montana. A Jake free house is a lovely one. He had to go immediately after graduation, so that night, I got to celebrate with Owen and his family, which was nice. The Milligans are a good family.

Drew and Alli are better than ever. Drew is a counselor and Alli is in Paris on the school trip with Jenna, Connor and some grade nines. They write to each other a lot, since Drew doesn't have the best reception, and Alli's making a list of places she can take him when they return together someday. At the time, I wished I could have gone to Paris too, but my mom said it was too expensive.

Well, I'm glad to have a summer with Owen to myself, so that's a pretty good consolation prize. Katie and Luke decided to stay together for the summer, and see what happened after she moved to Stanford. They agreed to just be friends if it got too difficult for either of them. I think they look good together, but distance is a tricky thing, so who knows what will happen in the end.

Fiona and Imogen departed for Italy. I'm going to miss her a lot. I'm going to miss Imogen too, even if she is really weird. She's weird in a good way. Fiona said she'd stay through next June, an I can visit her after I graduate. Now, that will be a lot of fun. Marisol and Mo are going to Banting together. I like Mo. He's a funny dude. Marisol's okay too. Dallas didn't do any school work, so he had to repeat his senior year. Audra is going to hire him a tutor.


End file.
